Leporis
The Lepori Tribe, or simply The Lepori, are one of the five dominant species inhabiting Aileron, namely in the Northern and Southern Aurora. They are anthropomorphic wolf/rabbit-like beings that function in a tribal-like society that revolves around strong ties with family, each other and above all, spirits. After the Human-Mantodea War, the lepori withdrew deep into the tundra territories and erected large ice walls in order to keep humans out. Physical description The lepori are tall, animal-like beings with a similar body structure to humans. They are covered in pale blue, grey, white or black fur and, like humans, have a variety of hair and eye colors. The males have upright, pointed ears and long thick tails while females have long floppy ears - much like a rabbit - and short fluffy tails. Their muzzles are extended out farther than a human's, forming a snout, and they have digitigrade legs. On their elbows and the top of the back of the calves, they have a single sharp talon. Culture and society Lepori society is largely focused on aspects of family and working together. Much like the mantodea, the lepori have a strong emphasis on guardian spirits and their connection with them, since they are one of the two races who still have their gift of magic from the spirits. The lepori prefer to live more simplistic lives with little to no technology and rely strongly on hunting and gathering for food. Each tribe is led by a chieftain, a position which is passed on to next of kin or a successor of their own choosing. Challenges to leadership can be posed, which would result in a sparring match between the challenger and the chieftain, with the winner becoming (or remaining) the chieftain. Aside from the chieftain, individuals train to become either hunters or shamans. Hunters are the warriors who hunt for food, scout locations and protect the tribe from attacks. Shamans are the lepori magic users and like with the mantodea, certain individuals are born with magic while some are not. The shamans train for years in order to connect with spirits and gain insight and advice from them. The shamans are led by their master, the Spirit Speaker. Abilities Regardless of whether a leporis is a hunter or shaman, they all possess the same set of natural skills and abilities. *'Cold adaptation:' The lepori have adapted to extreme cold temperatures and are easily able to adapt to tundra-like environments. *'Cold resistance:' Because of the cold adaptation, they have become highly resistant to cold temperatures. *'Enhanced speed and jump:' Their digitigrade legs allow them to run at great speeds and jump higher and farther than an average human. *'Enhanced senses:' The lepori all have heightened senses that greatly exceed those of an average humans. They have keen eyesight, enhanced hearing and a strong sense of smell. Background The lepori were one of the three races, alongside the mantodea and humans, that appeared some time after dragons and guardian spirits. Together, the three races received magic from guardian spirits and the lepori utilized their new gift to develop and construct their societies within the Northern and Southern Auroras. While they remained neutral during the Human-Mantodea War, when the war reached it's conclusion with humanity as the winners, the lepori withdrew deep into the tundra and used their shamanistic powers to erect large and thick ice walls that surrounded the Auroras to keep humans out, fearing that humans would attack them next. Though humans have tried to breach the ice walls, all attempts failed and they eventually gave up. Since then, the lepori have been living in peaceful self-imposed exile. Trivia *The name "Lepori" is derived from Leporidea, which is the taxonomic name that refers to the family of rabbits and hares. Category:Species Category:A to Z Category:Aileron Category:Lepori